


Fire Emblem's Discord Adventures

by Fantaman



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14673522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantaman/pseuds/Fantaman
Summary: Welcome to Fire Emblem's weird adventures. Here, our friend Anna shall transcribe some of our weirder adventures. We're always open to hang with more people, but you should probably know it will only be hell. You have been warned. WHo would ever believe it all started with a simple walk to a party?(Initiation notes at the bottom of the first chapter)





	Fire Emblem's Discord Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Henry is played by Baste  
> Donnel is played by me

**Henry Havoc:** nice of the princess to invite us over for a picnic, eh Donnel?

 **Donnel Tinhead:** Shucks, Henry! I’m a bit nervous to be around her lordliness.

 **Henry:** Why, you think she’ll be rantin’ and raven?

 **Donnel:** Nah, it’s just that a simple farmhand like me’ll not fit around.

 **Henry:** Don’t worry man, she’s surprisingly humble for someone who calls herself a “princess.”

 **Donnel:** I guess I shouldn’t stress myself out to much. Why’d you agree to come though? I didn’t think ya liked fancy parties.

 **Henry:** Why wouldn’t I like a party? Do they not play MK at fancy ones?

 **Donnel:** I reckon they probably have more tea parties and swordfightin’ than actually gaming. Hell, I don’t think I’d played a real video game, so what’s I know?

 **Henry:** ...What the hell are we doing here?

 **Donnel:** I ain’t got a clue, Henry. I was just following ya.

 **Henry:** Screw it, I’m a man of my word. Let’s press on!

 **Donnel:** YEAH! Let’s go to Lissa’s! I bet there’ll be tons of new people there!

 **Henry:** Heck yeah! Meeting peeps!

 **Donnel:** Henry... you brought Lissa’s present, right?

 **Henry:** Yeah, got it right here. _pulls out model gun._ It’s fancy, she’ll like it, right?

 **Donnel:** TARNATION?! Why the hell did you think that’d be a decent idea?! The princess’ll kill us!

 **Henry:** No, she won’t, it’s not loaded.

 **Donnel:** Why not a doll or staff or horse? Why a gun?

 **Henry:** it was the first hit when I google imaged [my own brain] for “fancy stuff”. Also, horses are expensive.

 **Donnel:** Ya could’ve asked me for a horse! Didn’tcha remember that I live on a farm? But no! You told me you had the gift handled! I could’ve helped Rigger give birth to a new Filly for her lordliness!

 **Henry:** Aw heck, that is a thing. Welp!

_exeunt Henry_

_enter Henry_

**Donnel:** Dogarnit, Henry!

 **Henry:** ok, how’s this? _pulls out battle ax_

 **Donnel:** I didn’t think Ladies liked Axes.

 **Henry:** I mean, her DnD character always uses them, so…

 **Donnel:** Well, I guess she’d enjoy that fer cosplay and battling. It might be fun!

 **Henry:** Yeah, Right? Wait, “battling?”

 **Donnel:** Don’t we have LARP battling in the fields?

 **Henry:** Right, right. This is sculpted plastic, so that should work.

 **Donnel:** Yeah! I’m glad we’re doing this! Let’s go to Lissa’s to give her the thing!

 **Henry:** Alright!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am the co-author NickyB, or Fantaman as I am known here. Me and my buddy Baste created a discord chat in which we RPed a weird prologue. But we do want more people to join. Comment down below if you want in, and we'll get in touch with you and you'll be part of the story. Good luck and have fun!


End file.
